We plan to continue to operate the scanning electron microscope lab which houses two high resolution SEM's as before. We have established a Steering Committee consisting of the principal investigator, Dr. Robert Josephs, and Dr. Robert Haselkorn. We plan to continue to operate the 40 KV STEM. This microscope is now fully dedicated to use by inside and outside users. The One Mv STEM should be ready for use next year and we plan to request this machine be included in the Resource facility.